


Bring Me Home

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After Party, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Cars, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Bucky Barnes, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Partying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Avengers: Infinity War (Movie), Post-Canon, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Public Blow Jobs, Road Head, Sober Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: It’s been far too long since everyone was able to have a party at the tower. After amends were made through the trial by fire that was the fight against Thanos, it felt nice to just let loose. But, every party ends and everyone has to go home. Steve brings Bucky back to their place to sleep off the Asgardian liquor, but Bucky is feeling a little frisky, wanting to touch his beautiful boyfriend. This is how Bucky gave Steve a front seat blow job.





	Bring Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr for more goodies!](fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com)

It’s a party, why not celebrate.

For the most part, things have been patched up, both the destruction that Thanos’ unsuccessful invasion caused and the rift between the Avengers, plus now some new Avengers. It was a time to celebrate victory, new acquaintances and all the other gooey, emotional bullshit.

It was an excuse to get wasted. 

And Bucky Barnes did in fact get wasted. But he had his own reasons the celebrate, he’s been getting better, more stable, and even got a haircut, cutting it down to something shorter, a sign of him inching ever closer to the person he once was. He knows he’ll never be the same man, but at least be more like himself. Also another thing that drives him to be more like the man he wants to be is his relationship with Steve, grown from friends the enemies then back to friends then to lovers, and lovers they are.

They are what they were always mean to be.

And times like these only a lover can handle a situation like this. 

“You’re drunk.” Steve says as they make their way to the car. Steve decided to be the driver for the night, allowing Bucky to have a good time. After all, he deserved it. 

“No I’m not.” Bucky grumbles as he tries to get down the steps of the tower. His legs are a bit shaky as he gets down them, but he still has most of his balance. 

Steve would say he looks like a baby deer, and tries to hide his smirk in favour of being a helpful boyfriend and wrapping an arm around the other man’s middle in hopes of steadying him. 

“Did you have a good night, I’m sorry I got drunk.”

“So you admit you’re drunk.” Steve teases.

Bucky shakes his head, “No I didn’t.”

Steve bites back a laugh, instead kissing the side of the other man’s head as they reach closer to their car. He can’t help it, seeing the normally quiet Bucky being loud and completely out of it was a bit funny.

Almost reminds him of the nights they would go dancing and a much smaller Steve would have to try and lug his much large friend back to their tiny apartment. A lifetime ago, but the laugh that comes from Bucky’s lips can transcend any time period.

Steve gets Bucky in the car, driving off away from the tower, down winding roads to their apartment in the big city, their home. 

Bucky for the most part is resting against the seat, head cocked the side as he stares out the windshield.

“You know I love you, right?”

“Yes, I know you love me.”

“Was I hitting on other people at that party, I really hope not.”

Steve chuckles lightly as reaches over to pat Bucky on the knee, “Don’t worry, you were flirting with me the whole time, even asked me if I had a boyfriend. You looked confused when I said yes, until I explained that it was you, then you were very happy.”

“Because you’re my boyfriend.”

“Yes, even when you’re pissed drunk, you’re still my boyfriend.” He gives Bucky’s knee a assuring squeeze as he drives down the winding, empty roads. 

“You know, with Thor with his haircut and that Peter guy, you all kind of look the same.” He turns to Steve, “but don’t worry, I’d be able to pick you out from a crowd because I love you, a lot. Like when I saw you the first time after you got all big, I knew I wanted you forever.”

“I know, Buck. I’m glad you’re back with us.” 

He continues to blabber, asking nonsense questions about the present day and how the hell did food get so good in the twenty-first century. 

That’s until they get into the city. 

“I’m so darn thirsty.” Bucky draws out, slumped against the seat.

“You had too much to drink.” Steve chuckles as he drives down the quiet road. He keeps his eyes on the road, ignoring the shuffling around that Bucky is doing in his seat.

“Not enough, handsome.” Bucky leans over, unbuckles himself and reaches for Steve’s belt. The feeling of the leather in his hand makes him shiver, Steve looks amazing right now.

“What? Buck!?” Steve gasps, making quick work to pull over into the nearest parking lot.

Steve parks the car and Bucky looks up at him with a look of want etched across his features, oh shit, Bucky wants him now. 

“Bucky.”

“Steve.” 

“Are you sure?”

Bucky nods his head, “I’ve been thinkin’ about you all night. I wanted you to fuck me ontop of Stark’s pretty white carpet.” He undoes the belt and makes quick work of the pants.

“You did now.”

Bucky nods his head, keeping his eyes on the bulge in front of him, “I love your cock.”

“You were thinking about this all night?”

“Couldn’t get my mind off of it, I’m pretty sure you kept noticin’ me staring at you. No matter how much of that magic liquor Thor gave me, I couldn’t get my mind off of you.” Bucky practially purrs as he continues to eye the underwear covered cock in front of him.

It looks delicious. 

“Buck, can you wait till we get home?”

“No.” Bucky says before pulling down Steve’s underwear and putting his mouth on his cock, taking it fully in one go. 

“Ugh- oh shit.” He groans out, keeping his hands tightly on the steering wheel as if to keep it together. 

Bucky begins to move his head, moving at a steady pace, not uneven by his inebriated state. It feels a little sloppy around the edges, but the dedication that Bucky has worked up makes up for that. The tight vice of his mouth around Steve’s cock doesn’t falter as he moves his head up and down, making sure to coat every last inch of Steve’s cock in spit. 

“Not the actions of a responsible citizen, Buck.” Steve groans, resting his head against the headrest of the seat.

Bucky mumbles something in response, the other man’s cock still in his mouth.

“What was that?”

Bucky lifts his head away from Steve’s cock, “I said, I’m a bad boy.” drawing out the last two words before going back to sucking Steve’s cock.

“Oh, shit.” Steve groans, his fingers pull away from the steering wheel, one finds its way into Buck's short, dark, thick hair. The Bucky says those words, tumbling off his tongue. 

He’s feeling good and he wants Steve to feel good. Steve shouldn’t be so worry, he heard Bucky’s enthusiastic consent. His eyes close and leans further back into the seat.

Bucky’s tongue continues to drag along the thick vein on Steve’s cock, it feels nice and heavy on his tongue. His body feels loose from the liquor, but with his cock in his mouth, there’s such a feeling to it that no amount of drinking can fix. 

He could have lost Steve during the invasion, but someone must be watching over them that they can both be here, in the dimly lit parking lot while he’s giving head. Somewhat normal, that underneath the layers of combat they’re just two men, two men who love each other.

He hears Steve moan and it sends a shiver through his body. He is so weak in the knees for Steve, always have been and always will, they’re together till the end and that makes Bucky so damn happy.

“I love you.” Steve sighs, feeling himself grow weaker to the feeling of lips around his cock, knowing the exact ways to make him completely melt, fully skilled in the ways of making Steve Rogers come undone. 

Bucky mumbles back a response, almost dreamily as he takes the entirety of Steve in his mouth, then moving back up.

“You’re everything that I could ever want and more, I’m so proud of you.”

The tip of Bucky’s ears burn at the praise.

“You’re my best guy, fuck, you’re my best guy. You saved me and I hope that I did the same. I’m here forever, I ain’t going anywhere.” Steve is allowed to get a bit sappy when he’s sober.

Bucky moans at the praise and moves his head faster.

Steve looks down at him and smiles, brushing fingers through the short hair. He remembers when Bucky got that haircut. He remembers how good it felt when they fucked that evening and how good of a grip he was able to get on the other other’s man hair. It make his cock twitch at the thought.

Bucky groans when he feels the twitch against his cock. His fingers curl around the belt hanging loosely around Steve’s waist for support as he moves his head faster. That sensation feels so good against the best of his throat.

“Oh fuck!” Steve groans hoarsely. He grinds his hips up a bit to get a bit more friction, but it quickly met with Buck's hands holding him down.

When Steve looks down at him, Bucky stares back up.

“I don’t need any help, I got this.” 

Steve nods his head, dropping his hips back down to the seat and continuing to brush through Bucky’s hair.

“Babe, you’re amazing.” He says, his breathing coming out in heavy pants as he gets closer to orgasm. He would have never guessed that Bucky’s tongue would be so efficient even though every word that falls from his lips is tainted with the easygoingness of a long night of partying, “But, babe we should really wait till we get home.” 

Bucky pulls away again, “Live a little, Cap.” He beams at Steve, the smile sloppy, it doesn’t last long as he goes back to Steve’s cock, determined to make Steve finish in his mouth.

“You know, I’m not going to get these if you keep opening your mouth.” Steve responds with a smirk, fingers carding through his hair. He tugs on it a bit at the nape of his neck.

Maybe this wasn’t do bad after all. 

Bucky continues to suck his cock, picking up his pace. His head bobbing at a quick yet steady pace. Savouring the feeling of Steve’s cock in his mouth, taking him all the way down to the root. 

He loves this.

Steve is feeling on cloud nine, letting himself get consumed by the feeling. How tightly Bucky’s lips are wrapped around the base, the feeling of spit trailing downwards. He grips the back of the other man’s hair for a moment as he lets out a breathless moan, “Fuck.”

Bucky moans at the feeling of his hair being pulled. Ever since he got it cut, he loves the fuck out of having it pulled. There’s such a closeness that the two of them share when Steve reaches and gives it a sharp tug. 

“You’re doing so great, babe. Oh fuck.”

Bucky mumbles something in response, his eyes fluttering close as he feels Steve’s cock throb against his tongue. 

“Fuck baby, more, I’m getting so close.” The blonde groans. 

Bucky moves his head as fast he can, making quick work of the head as he goes up and down with his mouth. Swiping across the sensitive areas along its length. 

“That’s it, that’s it.” 

Steve chants out swears like it’s a prayer as he orgasms. His entire body becoming rigid with his toes curling in his boots. His hand grips onto the back of Bucky's neck even tighter as he finishes off inside his mouth.

“Bucky.” He says breathless.

When Steve finally comes back to his senses, he finds Bucky's cheek presses against Steve’s thigh. Slight dozing off.

“Buck.” Steve says as he moves Bucky backup. Wiping away the drool falling down his chin.

Bucky slowly opens his eyes, “I feel really tired now.”

Steve smiles, and buckles the other man back in, he presses a kiss on his forehead, “I bet you do.”

“But then we won’t get to fuck when we get home.” 

Steve chuckles, starting the car again, “Don’t worry, you’ll get your fill when the hangover wears off, my bad boy.” then drives out of the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr!](fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comments & Kudos are always appreciated, it keeps me going and coming up with more fics!


End file.
